


Lovesick

by pastelaws



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Implied Murder, M/M, Obsession, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelaws/pseuds/pastelaws
Summary: Awsten’s a yandere and Geoff doesn’t like him back.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my lunch yesterday for no reason.

“I love you.”

“What?” That wasn’t what he was supposed to say. I rehearsed the lines a thousand times over, his and mine. He wasn’t supposed to interrupt my confession at all. He was supposed to wait until the end and utter the four words I needed to hear; I love you too. He wasn’t following the script anymore so neither was I. It took every part of me not to shower him in endless praise.

“I love you.” My mouth hasn’t gotten the memo that we were to abort our mission. Cancel. Stop. Finish. “I love you so much. More than you could ever even imagine.” The words were coming out of my faster than they should have, spilling clumsily past my lips. It wasn’t supposed to me like this. He was supposed to be looking at me with adoration and not the vaguest sense of confusion. “I’m so incredibly in love with you I can’t stand it.” 

He was silent for a moment, taking in all the attention I had given him. He couldn’t have been clueless my feelings for him. Every gift I had given him and smile I had flashed across the crowded halls was a carefully calculated move of my madness. Every laugh and accidental encounter was a perfectly planned masterpiece to show him how much I cared. He was perfection and if he gave me the chance, I could be too. We could be. Together.

“Oh.” That wasn’t the right line either. He was supposed to tell me he loved me and looked like I had told him I bought him the moon. Instead, he just looked uncomfortable. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to be sad. I wanted tears to run down my face or scream until the people around us noticed what was happening. I wanted to feel something. I was numb. “Listen, you’re great Ashton.”

“Awsten.” The voice wasn’t my own anymore. My body might’ve been in the gym with him but I had left my body somewhere around the time he wasn’t reading his lines properly. I wanted to be mad. I should’ve been screaming in his face. How can you forget the name of the person who bought you a Wii U? All I could do is stand there and listen to an album of agony that would play in my mind on repeat for the rest of my life.

“Awsten.” There was a pain to his voice but he had no right to feel anything. My pain was the only one that mattered. He just sounded like he didn’t know what to say while he was ripping my insides apart. “Sorry. Awsten. I just don’t understand.” I don’t understand how he couldn’t see it, how he couldn’t feel it the way I felt. The fire in my eyes whenever we were together or the racing in my chest whenever I caught his eye in passing. 

“What do you mean?” I felt hollow. I spent every waking moment thinking about how to make him love me. Perfecting every piece of who I am into somebody he could love. I spent hours observing his ex girlfriends and his friends. I wanted to be whatever he needed. I had to be. I needed him in my life and even if he didn’t think he needed me, I know he did. Everyone needs their soulmate.

“Why would you think...” I would never get a conclusion to the heart-wrenching question. A part of me was grateful. If he said something so hurtful, I don’t think I would’ve gotten over it. I never get over the things that hurt me. He let out a breath of air and I could tell that he had brushed his teeth that morning. He often forgot in the mornings and I couldn’t exactly tap on his window to remind him of it. “I don’t feel the same way. I’m sorry.”

His apology meant absolutely nothing to me. How could he not adore me? I had done everything for him. I gave him everything he ever wanted. I became the ultimate dream guy for him. I spent every moment of my day looking at him and dreaming of the moment we would be together. We were meant to be together. It didn’t matter if he didn’t realize it.

“Oh.” I still hadn’t fully gained control of my mouth. My mind was racing between possible scenarios, flipping between a thousand futures where he would love me. It wasn’t possible. Not anymore. “Okay.” I might have said things were okay but they weren’t. My mind spun those ones flawless futures into something violent. If he couldn’t love me, could he even love anyone? He was a monster.

“Are we cool?” I was hot blooded every second of my life. Cool was the farthest thing from my mind. As much as I loved him, he was an absolute idiot at times. I loved him and I needed him to love me. He must have missed the memo. A situation painted itself before my eyes in my mind. Red splattered the walls, his and mine. It wasn’t exactly what I wanted -that was a relationship with the person standing in front of me- but it was a close second. He was a monstrosity that didn’t deserve to breathe.

“Yeah.” He didn’t think twice about the false amounts of cheer in my voice or the smile across my lips. I didn’t think twice about the screams coming out of his mouth when the knife entered his chest.


End file.
